Boys, Interrupted
by Thoughts of a Fallen Angel
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are exploring another step in their relationship when they get a visitor- strange that his complaints weren't what they expected! One shot. and JUST because this poor little hobbit of a fanfic is tiny. u STILL haveta review:


_**A/N:**_** Thanks for all the reviews on my Draco/Harry fic, but I AM now obsessed with Glee, and this just sorta..birthed? anyways, heehee**

* * *

><p><em>God, <em>Kurt's cock was inside him and _fuck_ it felt so good to have his all-time fantasy of really becoming a pillow-biter come true!

"Blaine, damn" _Thrust._ "So fucking-"_ Thrust._ "-sexy."

The two boys were pressed flush against each other, Kurt's sweaty chest glued to Blaine's equally sweaty back while the pale boy pumped in and out of him with Blaine on all fours, clutching at the sheets and clamping his teeth down hard onto one of Kurt's purple Alexander McQueen high thread count (or whatever) purple pillows.

God he was _so close_ and if Kurt hit that little spot one more time-

"God _yes! _Fuck, Kurt, I-"

"Hey, guys, can I borrow- OH _shit!_"

Finn stood there in his army-navy pjs, clutching popcorn and resembling the deer-caught-in-headlights look extraordinarily well.

"Oh hell no. You can leave or you can stay, Finn, but I am going to fuck my delicious boyfriend senseless for another thirty seconds before I will allow you to get a word in. And that's final." Kurt grunted out, not even pausing in pumping in and out of the now beet-red Blaine. "Nope," he muttered. "No way."

Blaine forgot about Finn soon as Kurt sped up his pace, reaching in between them to rub at his boyfriends almost painful hard-on.

"_Kurt. _I'm- I'm about to-ah!" Blaine gasped out, shuddering as his orgasm ripped through him.

Throwing back his head, Kurt came simultaneously into Blaine's ass and they collapsed, not seeing or caring that Finn had long disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Three Days Later<em>

Kurt and Blaine sat at the dinner table with Kurt's family not long after their caught-on escapades in Kurt's room. Finn stared uncomfortably at his plate while Rachel, who had immediately accepted Carole's invitation to dinner, chattered on about the true intimacy of music.

"-and of course you know that most piano music was not meant in the art of sexuality meeting terms at all, don't you? I was reviewing possible solos I could persuade Mr Schue into letting me sing for Nationals when I came across some old reports on music-sharing info sites and it said-"

"Sex."

Everyone turned to look at Finn.

"Um, Finn, honey? What did you say?" His mother asked, looking like she was trying not to giggle.

"Sex. I mean, how come Blaine can stay the night and sleep in Kurt's bed with him, but Rachel can't stay with me?"

Carole, always the serious one, said "Because they can't get each other pregnant."

"But..the pregnant man...?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I swear, any more references to that transgendered shame, and I will pour orange juice into your X-Box."

Finn looked shocked and saddened at this, but continued on with his unusual rant. "All I'm sayin' is that they can get it on like gay rabbits and fuck any time they want and I can't? No fair!"

Three things happened at once: Blaine's fork clattered onto his plate, Rachel clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, and Kurt sprayed water across the table.

"You guys are having sex?" Rachel exclaimed, clapping her hands and preparing to install a gay sex protection talk her dads had informed her of into the conversation when Carole very calmly clapped her hand over Rachel's mouth.

Kurt stuttered. "I-..I mean- I, we..um."

Leaning into Kurt, Blaine hissed "Can we not discuss our sex life with your family?"

Rachel broke free. "Aha! So there is a sex life?"

Kurt facepalmed himself. "Ugh. I mean,-"

Burt, silent till now, chose to cover his ears with his hands and holler "I don't wanna know the answer to that!"

Carole busted out laughing, Kurt and Blaine both had their heads in their hands, and Finn was singing something about Kurt and Blaine F-U-C-K as Burt sang to him self with his eyes closed and ears plugged.

Rachel smiled. So _this_ was what crazy families were like!

* * *

><p><strong>AN- i know it was short, but i still expect reviews! theyre like crack to me...*makes dope face* :3**


End file.
